Bloody Love
by Fanficextraordinaire
Summary: Diclonius, mans worst enemy, breached containment and now on the loose, but can mans worst enemy become a mans love? LOTS OF OC unless requested not to, supposed to be mixed with SCP:CB but wasn't listed, is rated T for cussing and gore but may change later.


**Hello, this is my second fanfic so please take it easy alright? After thinking for a while I thought 'the SCP Corporation and the research facility in Elfen lied pretty much resemble about the same goals right? So why not put two and two together?' Well I'm taking this to America, considering that SCP units and members speak English therefor things will be a bit different, thank you for your time and remember to message me ideas, comments, or anything really, even a regular conversation, and without further ado, I present Bloody Love chapter 1!**

**-Chapter 1-**

Alarms can be heard blaring as units in white and black vests run by in the red light, a sudden rough voice over the radio says "She's eliminated MTF Dispatch 1 through 3 GET OVER THERE NOW!" The men immediately line up 4 meters from a dark brown door with a white SCP logo "SHOOT TO KILL, her vectors only reach up to 2 meters and do not let ANY objects get near her, she'll turn them into weapons" gunshots can be heard on the other side of the door as screams mix in the sound of gun fire, a sudden calmness follows "Dispatch 4 do you copy?"

A few seconds pass as the door opens and a man lay crawling towards them "she's he-" the crippled man is cut off with the splattering of blood and a head flying towards the unsuspecting units, a teenage girl walks through, a broken golden helmet on her head "FIRE!"" Gunshots come right after the order, the mysterious, ominous teenager can be heard humming a tune that seems to calmly make its way through the noise of gun fire "Die you bi-" the mans torso is cut in two as he goes flying back and the others running back.

"Fuck this! I was assigned to SCP 173 not this bitch!" A loud screech is heard and a scratchy voice comes over the intercoms "Sealing off Gate A in T – 30 seconds" the men look at each other in horror, the one in blue turns to his radio "Keep the gate open a bit longer, we're one wing away" the men still running desperately await a reply.

"Negative, you know that she's a Keter class SCP, we cannot risk it" they stop and turn to open fire once more, but it wasn't to last as a pen came flying into the mans skull at mind blowing speed, they begin running again

"PLEASE SIR, I'm not going to die like this" they run past a door hitting the button to lock it, but the girl smashes it open sending a door flying at the 2nd to last guard trapping him under the heavy metal object "HELP, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME" the white suited guard yells desperately, the blue suited guard looks back at the unfortunate man before speeding down the next corner.

A spine tingling scream fills the cold damp air as a spatter follows and a light gurgle "look, I didn't come here to have my body ripped in half and my neck stretched open till it rips ok? I'll take a termination just anything but this"

10

"No pl-"

9

"I'll do-"

8

"I can see (7) the door!"

6

"I'm al-"

5

4

3

In a last attempt the man speeds down the corridor to the gate only to trip over a scientists dismembered body

2

"NO!"

1

A loud screech is heard as the metallic door closes and a loud clank is heard signaling its lock.

"Oh hell no" he looks back to see the girl walking towards him, he begins to bang on the door relentlessly "OPEN PLEASE JUST OPEN FOR A SECOND" the girl continues towards the guard as he bangs on the door horrified, he looks back and huddles into a nearby corner hands raised "please I'll do anything, just please don't kill me" she looks at him and then points at the door, and in a muffled metallic voice says "open it" he looks at her in fear and chokes on his words "they've locked it down, I can't do anything" the girl looks at him once more "then you're of no us to me"

She raises him with one of her vectors and begins to crush his head against the wall "AGGGHHH" crack.

But a loud hum is heard as the gate opens once again and the sun comes creeping In as the door opens, she immediately runs through using her vectors as a boost and she speeds off with helicopters and humbles following close behind.


End file.
